The invention relates to an aerial ropeway installation, notably a detachable chair lift or gondola lift, having a rope extending in an endless loop between two stations, in which it passes on return bull-wheels, one of which is the drive wheel, the loads, notably the cars or chairs, being coupled to the rope on the line and detached in the stations to run on transfer rails fitted with means of driving at a speed proportional to that of the rope.
The invention is described hereinafter as being applied to a detachable chair lift, but it is obvious that it is applicable to other installations such as gondola lifts, single and double-cable transporters, etc.
In detachable chair lifts, it is important, or even indispensable to ensure and maintain continuously with no drift in time a synchronism between the movements on the line and in the stations, both for coupling without the grip slipping on the rope when leaving the station, and to maintain a regular flow rate throughout the whole operating period.
In state of the art installations, the friction wheels or chains hauling the chairs in the station are driven by means of a device bearing on the rope, for example a wheel fitted with a tire in contact with the rope.
This mechanical link gives satisfaction, but it lacks flexibility and is difficult to implement, notably on mobile and (or) relatively long structures.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simplified installation, wherein the synchronism of the movements is maintained perfectly over a wide range of speeds.